Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to quantifying a person's risk of falling.
Discussion
Falls are a very common problem in the older population. About 30% of community dwelling elderly people 65 years or older fall each year. About 12% fall at least twice. Such falls may lead to injury, disability, or even death. Estimating a person's risk of falling may allow early clinical intervention to treat those having a high risk of falling.